


Can You Hear Me?

by smoljackaboy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feels, Jacksepticeye (YouTube RPF) - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier (YouTube RPF) - Freeform, Music AU, One-Sided Attraction, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU I thought of where when a person finds their soulmate, they can hear the specific melody from their soulmate accompany them as long as they're with their soulmate (physically). The melody reflects on their personalities, and people will never get tired of hearing their soulmate's melody, as it varies a bit everyday and they have "craving" to listen to their soulmate's melody.</p>
<p>*Be warned, this was written at 2 am because I just had to get this out and write this down XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark envied those who could hear the melodies of the world and each other. Over the past twenty six, almost twenty seven, years of his life, he hasn’t found anybody right for him, despite him being one of the most popular YouTubers in the world. He sighed when he saw couples holding hands looking the happiest they’ve ever been as he carried his luggage to the airport.

 

_ I wish I could find someone like that someday… _

 

“Flight 146 is ready to board.”

 

The announcement interrupted his thoughts and a small grin spread across his face.

 

_ At least I get to finally meet Jack today. _

 

Mark lifted his luggage from the floor and entered the plane, where the flight attendant greeted him with a pleasant smile. He settled into his seat and slowly drifted to sleep, since he had to wake up at one in the morning in order to make the flight.

 

~

 

Mark looked around but Jack was nowhere to be found. Most everybody had already left the airport, either with their families and friends or they got a taxi. He was about to text Jack just when he saw the bright green Irishman across the airport enthusiastically waving hello. Mark left his luggage on the floor, since there is practically nobody to steal it, and literally ran to across the room to Jack. The smaller of the two stumbled back a little as Mark enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Suddenly, Mark starts to hear a jazzy energetic tune that seems to be coming from everywhere. 

 

“Wait, I need to go get my luggage.” Mark started running back, “Be right back!”

 

As he ran further and further from Jack, the catchy melody started fade away as well. Mark realized what was happening and sprinted across the airport as fast as he could carrying his luggage back to Jack.

 

“Jack! Jack!”

 

“Woah calm down Mark. Whatcha so excited about?”

 

“Don’t you hear it?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“The music! Don’t you hear it surrounding the room?”

 

“...No.. It’s completely silent in here,” Jack chuckled a little, “Ya didn’t eat any shrooms on the way here didja? I mean, I know they can be tasty and all, but if you p-”

 

“I’m serious Jack! You don’t hear it too?”

 

Jack shook his head, and then Mark realized it. 

  
  
  


Jack was his soulmate, but he wasn’t Jack’s.


	2. Happy Ending and Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you guys wanted me to continue this story instead of it being a one shot, I am going to continue it! In this version, it's going to have a happy ending for the first chapter (because I can't do anything more with the heart broken ending). 
> 
> I hope this makes up for the pain I caused you in the previous one XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Everything is pretty much the same except for the ending.

Mark envied those who could hear the melodies of the world and each other. Over the past twenty six, almost twenty seven, years of his life, he hasn’t found anybody right for him, despite him being one of the most popular YouTubers in the world. He sighed when he saw couples holding hands looking the happiest they’ve ever been as he carried his luggage to the airport.

 

_ I wish I could find someone like that someday… _

 

“Flight 146 is ready to board.”

 

The announcement interrupted his thoughts and a small grin spread across his face.

 

_ At least I get to finally meet Jack today. _

 

Mark lifted his luggage from the floor and entered the plane, where the flight attendant greeted him with a pleasant smile. He settled into his seat and slowly drifted to sleep, since he had to wake up at one in the morning in order to make the flight.

 

~

 

Mark looked around but Jack was nowhere to be found. Most everybody had already left the airport, either with their families and friends or they got a taxi. He was about to text Jack just when he saw the bright green Irishman across the airport enthusiastically waving hello. Mark left his luggage on the floor, since there is practically nobody to steal it, and literally ran to across the room to Jack. The smaller of the two stumbled back a little as Mark enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Suddenly, Mark starts to hear a jazzy energetic tune that seems to be coming from everywhere. 

 

“Wait, I need to go get my luggage.” Mark started running back, “Be right back!”

 

As he ran further and further from Jack, the catchy melody started fade away as well. Mark realized what was happening and sprinted across the airport as fast as he could carrying his luggage back to Jack.

 

“Jack! Jack!”

 

“Mark!”

 

“Do you hear it too?”

 

“Yeah!” They both stood in silence for a while as they listened to each other’s melodies. Jack’s melody had a lively and catchy tune, probably to reflect on his high level of energy. As Jack listened to Mark’s, he found out that Mark’s song was singing a beautiful soft tune, probably to reflect on his high levels of care and kindness.

 

Mark first moved in to wrap his arms around Jack. 

 

Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks, “I found you.” Mark whispered between quiet sobs.

 

“I found you too.” Jack smiled, crying along with the American.

 

“C’mon,” Mark pulled away from the Irishman and lifted his luggage, “Let’s go, I wanna see your home.”

 

Jack still had a grin plastered onto his face, “Of course. The car’s over here.” He helped Mark carry one of his bags in his right hand while holding Mark’s hand with his other hand. 

 

Mark could never have been happier in his life. They both left the airport with a wide smile, listening to the other’s music all the way home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another thing I wanted to say was that my "A Time For Love" series is going to be updated less often this week because of my dance rehearsals for an upcoming performance. I won't have as much time to spend to write out more of the plot and the story. Don't worry! I will still be updating it, but just maybe every two to three days instead of every single day. I'll try to post various things each day (like one-shots) but ATFL is going to on hold until after my performance. 
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience! Love y'all :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
